Headfirst
by Kaida-chu
Summary: Raina just left with her best friend, Akira, on her Pokemon journey in the mysterious lands of Isshu. Soon she will learn the world isn't as perfect as she thought it was, and will discover something that will change her whole perspective on everything...


Well, I'm going to try making an Isshu story! Even though there is no English translations, there are walkthroughs and such, so I'll try my best in making this story kind of realistic to the game. When I don't understand something about the game, since it's all in Japanese, I'll add in something of my own or something. Oh, I might sometimes switch from Japanese Pokemon name to English Pokemon name.

Well, chapter 1, here we come!

"Mom, Mom!" A girl that looked to be about thirteen screamed in her mother's ear.

The girl looked to be very excited, pale blue eyes wide and sparkling with excitement, long white-silver hair bouncing slightly as she started jumping.

The two were at home, their home small and quaint with a blue roof and window panes, the rest made out of pale brown oak wood. The inside radiating with warmth, care, and coziness: plush furniture in the living room with a T.V and pictures each with their own memories decorated the white walls. A small, cobblestone fireplace was by the front wall, a tiny flame still burning bravely from last night. The kitchen was filled with cooking tools, a snow white refrigerator, a stove and dishwasher, and a small sink. Their house had shiny glass windows that looked out to their small town, Kanoko Town: a place filled with lush greenery and small houses, and the mother's garden, which was dotted with purple pansies, diligent dandelions, tangerine tulips, and many more. A window was cracked open right now, wafting in the sweet scent of flowers and fresh air. Near the back of the house was a flight of brown stairs that led to the girl's bedroom, the mother's bedroom, and a bathroom.

All in all, a very homey and comfortable place that could easily grow on you.

The blonde haired mother winced and then asked, "Yes, dear? And please, Raina, keep your voice down. You'll wake the whole town..."

The girl, Raina, bit her lip and smiled widely, tugging at the hems of her sky-blue hoodie in her excitement.

"Sorry, Mom, but today is the day I'll get my first Pokemon!" Raina exclaimed, though in a softer tone, rocking on the heels of her blue and white sneakers.

The mother smiled softly and replied, "Yes, I know. I remember the day I headed off on my own journey."

Even though she was smiling, the mother's blue eyes glittered with sadness, she was sad that her child had to go.

Raina noticed this and smiled reassuringly. She then took a step forward and enveloped her mother in a hug, she knew she would miss her too.

"Don't worry, Mom, Akira will be with me anyway." Raina whispered.

The mother nodded, hugging her child back. She sighed and then replied, "I know, I know. He better take care of you."

Raina smiled mischievously and pulled away. "Oh, please. I'll probably have to take care of _him_." She teased.

The mother smiled back, remembering the days Raina had always beat up the bullies that harassed Akira, Raina's childhood friend.

"Probably, go easy on him, Raina. Anyway, Professor Araragi may have sent the package in the mail, why don't you go check it?" The mother questioned, motioning with her hand to the mailbox outside.

In response, Raina gasped and dashed out the open oak door, the blue tinted goggles around her neck clacking against themselves.

She hurried over to the black mailbox, dodged a resting Choroneko that was using the sunny day to its full advantage, and roughly opened the mailbox.

Raina smiled happily, pulling the small, brown cardboard box out of the dark insides of the mailbox.

"Finally, it arrived!" Raina exclaimed happily, holding it close to her chest.

She then walked back to the house, using the cool gray sidewalk this time and not the lawn, and opened the door.

Her mom was waiting for her, grinning slightly and sitting in a chair by the kitchen table.

"Come on, Raina. Show me your Pokemon." Her mother urged, actually looking excited. She was humming softly and looked at her daughter expectantly.

"Patience, Mom." Raina replied, smirking.

She then walked over to the kitchen table and sat on a chair, gently setting the box down in front of her.

Raina proceeded to carefully open the precious and important package, mainly using her sharp nails to pry it open.

Once she finally got it open, she couldn't help but squeal in excitement.

In the box was a shiny red and white Pokeball, glistening in the sunlight from the window. Her first Pokemon was in that sphere, delivered from Professor Araragi herself, in the condition that she would try out the new Pokedex and try to fill it in with information of Pokemon. Of course she accepted.

"Which one did you choose again, dear?" The mother asked, an eyebrow raised.

Raina smirked, grabbed the Pokeball, and exclaimed, "See for yourself!"

The girl threw the Pokeball a few feet in front of her, successfully not breaking anything; much to her mother's relief.

The shiny Pokeball opened up with a slight _ding _sound, and dark red energy came out in the form of a Pokemon.

When the energy went away, on the floor stood a small Pokemon, curiously glancing around.

"Miju-mar?" The Otter Pokemon said in a questioning tone, it's head tilted to the side.

The mother smiled. "I knew you would choose a Mijumaru. You do like cute things, you know."

Raina blushed, huffing. "I do not! I'm not that girly!"

"Whatever you say, dear." The mother replied, grinning.

The mother wasn't lying. Though Raina always denied it, she did in fact, love cute things. She was known though for tomboyish attitude, and didn't want her reputation ruined if someone found out about that. Oddly enough, cute things were drawn to her like a magnet.

Raina scowled, but the looked back at the Mijumaru. She couldn't but smile and want to hug the little thing to death.

"Mijumaru, would you like a name?" She asked softly, smiling.

The blue and white Otter Pokemon smiled and replied happily, "Mar-ju!"

"I take that as a yes, then. How about... Otter? Not very original, but..." Raina suggested, trailing off when she started doubting the name.

The Mijumaru seemed to like it, though. It started nodding vigorously and looking at her with excited eyes.

Raina smiled in triumph and said, "Okay, it's decided then. You are now known as Otter, my Pokemon."

Otter smiled happily, the suddenly started trying to climb on her trying to get on her shoulder.

"Hmmm? Oh, you want on my shoulder. Here, let me help you" Raina said, lifting up the small Pokemon and placed it gently on her right shoulder.

The mother, watching the whole scene, smiled softly. She knew they would get along very well, she was happy that her daughter made a new friend.

"You ready to go, dear? You got your stuff packed?" The mother questioned in concern.

Raina turned back to her mom and replied happily, "Yes, Mom."

The mother rose an eyebrow and said, "Trainer Card, Pokedex, Pokeballs, supplies..."

"Yup, yep, and yes." Raina exclaimed, smiling proudly. Glancing around, she spotted her light blue backpack hanging around a chair in the living room.

"There it is. Told 'ya I had it ready." Raina stated smugly, Otter nodding in agreement.

Her mother sighed and shook her head in amusement. "Maybe you should have picked Tsutarja, with all that smugness you have."

"Pfff. Akira wanted that one." Raina replied, grinning.

She was slowly getting used to the extra weight on her shoulder, after all, Mijumaru aren't very heavy, anyway.

Raina looked at her Pokemon again and couldn't but feel excited for her journey.

"Miju?" Otter said, tilting it's head to the side. It shifted it's position so it was sitting on her shoulder comfortably.

"I'm excited, Otter! Today is the day Akira, you, and me go on a journey so I can be the best trainer in the world. Wait, or coordinator, that sounds cool..." Raina exclaimed happily.

Otter seemed excited at what she said and nodded. "Mij-maru!" It exclaimed, looking equally as excited.

Raina smiled and walked over to the chair, picking up her backpack.

Still holding it, she unzipped one small compartment and took out five Pokeballs and her Trainer Card.

"Kay, let's see... These go on my belt." She muttered, clipping the small shiny balls on her white belt. "And this will just go in my pocket."

She then put her Trainer Card in her jean's pocket and slung her backpack over the shoulder Otter wasn't on.

"I'm ready! Mom, Otter, do I look like a real trainer now?" Raina asked, taking on a hero-like stance. She was quietly giggling.

"Mi-mi-ju!" Otter said in between laughs, its small belly shaking with laughter. In its laughter, it tumbled forward into Raina's arms.

"Yes, you do, dear. Just don't overdo it." Her mom said, smiling and laughing quietly.

Raina smiled in response and looked down at the Otter Pokemon in her arms. She poked it's belly and teased, "You laughing at me, punk?"

"Miju-miju!" Otter exclaimed, as if saying yes.

Raina was about to tickle the little Pokemon when a random question popped in her head. "Hey, Otter, are you a boy or a girl?"

Otter looked slightly exasperated. "Miju."

"Ummm, one nod for boy, two nods for girl." Raina said, confused.

Otter nodded once.

"So you're a boy, then!" Raina stated, stating the obvious.

"Miju." Otter replied.

Raina's mother looked at the clock hanging above the stove and said to Raina, "Honey, you have to go! Akira is probably waiting for you!"

Raina looked up at the clock and gasped in surprise. She was supposed to be at the entrance to Kanoko Town, exit for the one's that lived there. She was ten minutes late.

Raina fumbled around for Otter's Pokeball and exclaimed, "Otter, return!"

The Pokeball shot a red beam of energy out that took Otter inside the ball.

"Bye, Mom, love 'ya!" Raina shouted, dashing out the door quickly.

"Good luck, dear! I love you, too!" Her mother shouted to her already leaving daughter.

**Raina's POV.**

Running out of my house, I ran over the sidewalk, dodged another Choroneko, which reminds me. Why are there so many?

I passed Professor Araragi, who waved goodbye to me, and soon made it to the exit. I never really noticed how small our town was. There were only about four houses and the Professor's lab. Some windmills dotted the place, providing a slight breeze.

I skidded to a stop at the exit and saw Akira standing a few feet away from me. Since I'm not an exercise person, I was panting slightly and out of breath.

"A little late, are we?" Akira questioned, smiling in amusement. My friend changed his wardrobe a bit, it seems.

Over his spiky, dark brown hair was a red and white baseball cap with a black Pokeball symbol on the front. Instead of his red shirt he was wearing a dark blue jacket with black cuffs, he was also wearing black cargo pants. His chocolate brown eyes were filled with amusement.

"I-I'm not late, I'm fashionably...late." I panted.

"Still late. Oh, my mom wanted me to give you these." Akira stated, taking out two objects in his black backpack.

"Is that a Livcaster? Sweet!" I exclaimed excitedly, taking the blue and white device and snapping it on my right wrist.

"Oh, a map too. This will be helpful." I took the map and scanned it, noting the way to Sanyou City. I then stuffed it in my own backpack.

"Your welcome?" Akira snorted.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Thank you. Oh, let me guess, did you choose a Tsutarja?"

"Yes, yes I did. Nice guess." My friend said, smirking.

"Cool. Ready to go, I'm excited to catch my first Pokemon!" I exclaimed excitedly, practically itching to go.

Akira rolled his eyes and replied, "Yeah, let's go. You always have loved charging headfirst into things, you know that right?"

And with that, we walked out of our safe little bubble of a town, and into the unknown lands of Route 1.


End file.
